Guerra
by Net-kun
Summary: Nada como una pelea para hacer enojar al austriaco, aunque es no fuera su intención principal, maldito frances! PruAus.


Bueno, no sé que puedo decir de este fic, llevo tratando de terminarlo desde hace dos semanas y perdía la inspiración cada vez en que solo pensaba en escribir, pero al fin logre terminarlo, para esta fecha, como regalo para personas especiales en mi vida ;w; no daré nombres ohohoho xDDDD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece blablablá ya saben toda esta palabrería D8

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Guerra**

Un grito fue alzado por sobre todas las voces que gritaban en aquella sala de conferencias que parecía haberse convertido en un campo de guerra, con todas las voces resonando anteriormente en el aire, las sillas armando barricadas, proyectiles improvisados con cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano, incluidas las pobres plantas. Pero todo se había calmado, ese grito había logrado mermar o más bien acabar con todo el desastre en que se había convertido aquella conferencia internacional. Una mirada roja como un rubí miraba a cada uno de los presentes, no, no estaba feliz, no estaba ni remotamente feliz de ver el caos que se había formado, especialmente cuando él sabía porque todo se había armado, ¿quiénes se creían para reclamar las regiones vitales de Austria? Esas eran suyas por DERECHO, si, por D-E-R-E-C-H-O. Y una mierda le importaba ser solo una pequeña micronación por el momento, pero que intentaran reclamar algo que ya le pertenecía le había hecho hervir la sangre, sí, claro, West le había dicho que solo podía estar ahí si se mantenía calmado, en un rincón y silencioso, pero no, él no había podido estarlo cuando había empezado a ver el acoso insistente de cierto francés hacia ciertas regiones vitales que eran de su propiedad, suyas, solo suyas, ¿qué parte de eso era tan difícil de entender? Pero claro, le había hecho entender al francés sin mucho esfuerzo que debía detenerse, aunque... su estrategia parecía habérsele ido de las manos un poco cuando vio como el ingles salto a defenderlo, aunque lo negase bastante en su momento, y claro, después de Arthur salto Alfred, siguió Ivan, Yao... oh si, había armado bastante guerra solo por enseñarle donde debían quedarse sus manos al bastardo del vino, alias uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿pero hay límites saben? Hay límites que deben respetarse y parecía que había tenido que enseñarle esa lección de una vez por todas.

¿Ah? Pero si la guerra la comenzó él, él debía terminarla ¿verdad? Y lo hizo, ¿qué tanto esfuerzo habría podido llevarle razonando, no que él fuese bueno en ello, con cada uno de los que estaban presentes? Y claro, él tenía una awesome voz, ¿por qué no usarla para algo más que hablar? Oh sí, pero tal vez... debió gritar otra cosa.

Un sonido se escucho entre en el silencio impuesto por el albino, oh si, era un sonido familiar para él, no una sartén, ese... ese venía acompañado de un dolor indescriptible, ese sonido había sido más resonante, mas... ¿hueco?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la expresión de furia que anteriormente se había adueñado de él fue cambiada drásticamente por una de perplejidad, le... ¿le habían dado una cachetada? ¿Una cachetada al grandioso rostro del awesome Prusia? ¿A-acaso eso era posible? ¿Quién había sido el dichoso que había logrado tal hazaña? ¿Tal temeraria hazaña?

Un par de orbes amatista, llenos de una emoción que llamaremos odio, le dirigían la mirada, con la mano en alto, dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo. Expresiones sorprendidas plagaron el cuarto de conferencia mientras el silencio se prolongaba, se prologaba... tsk, ¿esto va a algún lado?

Ah sí, pronto las cejas del albino se unieron entre sus ojos, si, el odio también plagaba su expresión, oh dios, ¿estaremos en presencia de otra guerra?

La pronta acción del señorito de intentar volver a golpearlo fue detenida rápidamente por los reflejos del albino, no iba a dejarse golpear una segunda vez, y no por ese personaje. Sorpresa apareció un instante en el rostro del atacante, tan poco tiempo que volvió a ser una expresión enojada en un parpadeo.

Silencio nuevamente, más silencio y algunos de los espectadores parecían haber decidido sentarse más cómodamente, y más cerca del lugar de la disputa, el torbellino en que se había convertido la sala parecía importarles poco.

Una tos que decía "préstenme atención" fue oída, todas las miradas fueron a dirigirse a cierto alemán que esperaba paciente a tener la atención de todos.

-Damos por terminada la reunión, pueden irse.-dijo solamente con voz solemne antes de ser "atacado" por un italiano que lloraba a más no poder agarrándolo por la cintura.

-¡Doitsu, doitsu! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡MIEDOOOO!-gritaba apabullando la voz del germano que pedía que lo soltara. Ninguno más de los presentes movió un músculo, miradas fijas nuevamente en el austriaco y el prusiano.

-So... ¿Austria es el pasivo?-Pregunto Arthur curiosamente, ocultando la risa que eso le causaba tras una máscara, recibiendo prontamente una mirada llena de ese sentimiento que llamamos anteriormente odio, toda y enteramente para él. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda y miró hacia otro lado sudando frio.

-Por supuesto que él es el pasivo, ¿qué mierda te pasa, cejotas?-Una nueva bofetada le fue entregada con "cariño" en su "perfecto" rostro. La cara compuesta del austriaco se descompuso, ambos extremos de su labio hacia abajo en señal de enojo, las cejas haciendo juego y la boca entreabierta para decir algo.

-No gastare saliva para decirte en que te equivocaste, esta vez piénsalo por ti mismo, Prusia.-le dijo sencillamente sin vacilar una sola letra y sin dejar que la voz le temblase del odio. Miro a cada uno de los presentes con la misma expresión antes de arreglarse la ropa sutilmente, y los anteojos sobre su rostro, antes de salir de aquel cuarto con un portazo que, de haber podido, habría derrumbado el edificio con su fuerza.

-Tsk... ¿ahora qué mosca le pico?-murmuro sencillamente el albino, rascándose confundido la nuca, antes de lanzar un suspiro, mirar a los presentes sin emoción y salir del cuarto de conferencias mas sutilmente, dejando que, al cerrar la puerta ante su partida, unas cuantas voces le golpearan en el oído, bah, que importaba, tenía otro asunto que atender en ese momento.

Camino a largas zancadas por el pasillo, mirando dentro de las demás habitaciones del lugar, una por una, buscando indicios del austriaco en ellas, nada, absolutamente nada, media hora de búsqueda había sido cuando menos infructuosa. Lanzó un bostezo aburrido, cansado y realmente molesto, se toco la mejilla enrojecida con la palma de la mano, sobándola sutilmente, tsk, maldito señorito refinado, ¡¿cómo se había atrevido a golpearlo? ¡¿Y a golpearlo frente a todos? ¡Argh! ¡Eso no se quedaría así!

Con energía renovada por el enojo, volvió a ponerse en movimiento, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran hacia donde quisieran.

Media hora más de caminar sin dirección fija dieron el mismo resultado que la primera vez, harto de esa tarea monótona dio un grito frustrado, ¡¿Cómo podía el señorito desaparecer como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso las alfombras eran realmente portales a otro mundo y el otro había sido transportado a otra dimensión? Ahhhh, maldita sea, el enojo no hacía más que aumentar.

El pequeño amigo emplumado sobre su cabeza revoloteó frente a él, su enojo disminuyo poco, debía calmarse, nada podía salir de ser imprudente, aha, ¡nada! Dio una gran bocanada de aire y soltó rápidamente el aire, así lo repitió varias veces hasta que su enojo casi desaparecía.

-Danke, Gilbird.-le regalo una sonrisa a su compañero antes de reanudar su búsqueda del "tesoro" pero el pollito amarillo decidió volar en dirección contraria, piando para llamar su atención. Él lo siguió sin mucho problema por hacerlo, el pollito se situó frente a una puerta antes de comenzar a picotear la puerta y mirar a su dueño como diciendo "acá".

El albino miro la puerta antes de que un sonido extremadamente conocido para él llegara a sus awesome oídos, una sucesión de notas tocadas con ira, giró la perilla de la puerta, cerrada. Miró a su emplumado amigo que seguía picoteando la madera, ladeo una sonrisa de superioridad. Dio unos pasos atrás antes de darle una fuerte patada que mando a volar ese estorbo que le impedía entrar en esa habitación, el pollito pio contento.

Miro dentro de la habitación antes de reconocer la figura aristocrática y enojada del austriaco.

-Puedo saber porque...-se detuvo antes de negar con la cabeza sutilmente y reformular su pregunta. -¿Qué deseas, Prusia?-preguntó con la voz calmada y arisca ante los oídos del otro.

-Bueno...-el albino carraspeo, tosió y suspiro sin mirar al castaño. Definitivamente no entendía que había hecho mal, había dicho la verdad, solo la VERDAD. Observó el resto de la habitación sin querer fijar sus ojos en los amatista del otro, con la mano en la nuca sin saber muy bien que responder, ¡argh! él no había hecho nada malo, es más, el austriaco debería AGRADECERLE que lo hubiera librado del francés, pero no, estaba ahí enojado con su magnífica persona y no sabía la razón, es verdad, él solo había hecho lo que cualquiera en su situación habría hecho, golpear al francés y darle una lección, no había razón para el austriaco de estar enojado con él. Con esa resolución dejo que sus ojos se encontraran con los del otro, solo vio enojo, pues bien, ÉL también estaba enojado, si quería jugar a ver quien estaba más enojado eso tendría.

-¿Y bien?-fue lo único que escucho del otro decir como esperando una disculpa, reconocía ese tono, reconocía ese tono que le decía, te estoy teniendo paciencia será mejor que te disculpes si quieres que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra y no que te golpee a la próxima que te vea, si, sus ojos decían todo eso, como él lo entendía era un misterio.

-No tengo nada que decir.-dijo decididamente el prusiano, cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho con la misma mirada enojada.-No he dicho nada de lo que deba retractarme ni que deba negar, ni nada, así que si alguien tiene que decir algo eres tú.-declaró sin la menor duda en su voz. El austriaco levantó una ceja incrédulo ante lo que sus oídos le dejaban escuchar.

-Parece que he escuchado mal, Prusia, parece como si hubiera escuchado una excusa, un escape de tu parte, ¿me he equivocado acaso?-le dijo el austriaco con toda la diplomacia de la que era capaz.

-Hm...-el prusiano resopló molesto, él no había dicho ninguna excusa, había dicho la verdad y solo la verdad, su verdad. -No me disculpare por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa, ¡más bien vos deberías disculparte por golpearme enfrente de todos cuando salve tu trasero de ser colonizado por un francés!-Los ojos del austriaco se abrieron de par en par antes de entrecerrarlos levemente.

-¿Colonizarme? ¿De qué DEMONIOS estás hablando, Prusia? No es como si necesitara que me DEFIENDAS, puedo perfectamente defenderme de lo que pase, no necesito que vos saltes y golpees a alguien que perfectamente yo puedo derrotar con mis propias manos, y aun si no pudiera derrotarlo con mis propias manos no necesito que me defiendas, y eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo por si no lo has entendido aun.-Una vena saltaba en la frente del austriaco quien también se había cruzado de brazos y comenzaba a golpear el piso con su zapato en un traqueteo insoportablemente monótono.

-¿Ahh?-El prusiano estaba confundido, ¿por qué demonios se había enojado entonces? -¿Acaso estas en esos días?-

Oh Prusia, si supieras lo que acabas de hacer.

El rostro se le descompuso por completo de la ira, podía verse su boca entreabierta y como apretaba los dientes con fuerza, las manos al costado de su cuerpo, cerradas en puños, los hombros levantados levemente y un temblor involuntario, y claro, un par de pupilas purpuras que destellaban odio. Un siseo, un suspiro, un bufido de su parte, p.a.c.i.e.n.c.i.a. había teniendo tanta paciencia pero ya se le había acabado.

-Terminamos.-dijo, sin pararse a esperar que el otro dijera cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su mente, se acomodo los lentes y paso al lado del prusiano sin dirigirle ninguna palabra más. Llegó a la puerta y se paró a mirarlo solo unos segundos, solo unos segundos y se fue dejándolo de nuevo, confundido. Pero el otro no tardo en correr tras el austriaco encontrándolo al instante, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo, ¿qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Terminar? ¿Terminar qué? -Suéltame.-dijo sencillamente sin darse vuelta a darle la cara.

-¡¿Que mierda fue eso? ¡¿Terminamos qué? ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes golpearme, hacer que te busque y luego decir cosas sin sentido así por que si?-grito casi fuera de sí, él no era idiota, había entendido realmente ese terminamos, lo que no entendía era porque mierda de la nada se lo decía. Él solo... Y un clic sonó inmediatamente en su cabeza. Dio una leve risa, luego otra y otra, aumentando la voz, hasta que finalmente estallo en una carcajada histérica, soltando al austriaco y agarrándose el estomago, gott, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? -AHAHAHAHAHAKesesesesese- termino riendo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Unos minutos pasaron en los que Prusia miraba al austriaco con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Así que solo estabas avergonzado?-pregunto tratando de que la risa no lo atacara de nuevo, un sonrojo en el otro le confirmo su suposición. -Kesesesese... -rió acercándose al otro para agarrarle del mentón. -Debí pensarlo antes, señorito refinado.- El otro solo lo miro con odio, que debió haberlo pensado, ¡¿qué nunca pensaba? ¡¿Acaso pensaba que podía ir gritando detalles de su intimidad solo porque QUERIA? No, él no iba a aguantar esa humillación. Aparto su mano rudamente.

-No me importa que pensaste, estoy cansado de que pienses solo en ti mismo, si dije terminamos, así será.-dijo con convicción. Pero el prusiano no iba a dejarlo ir, tomándolo de ambos brazos para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Hm, nunca te dejare alejarte de mí, deberías saberlo.-murmura notando que trataba de alejarlo. -¿No te lo dije? ¿Qué nunca dejaría que me abandonaras?-dice con tono serio, logrando que el otro dejara de pelearle. -¿Y que si se enteran de un poco de nuestra vida, señorito? Tengo que proteger a quien quiero, tengo que dejarles en claro que no te compartiré, que soy así de egoísta, que no quiero que dependas de nadie más que de mí. No creas que dejare que termines conmigo.-

-Obaka-san...-murmura tratando de mantener el enojo, ¿por qué se había metido con alguien tan... problemático? Suelta un suspiro, el enojo disminuye, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quería que él fuera posesivo? ¿Qué lo buscara? ¿Qué le dijera ese tipo de cosas que normalmente no decía? -¿No puedes tratar de mantener esos detalles solo para nosotros dos?-pregunta como si nada hubiera pasado, como si realmente nada en las últimas dos horas no hubieran sucedido. El albino piensa un momento, lo mira a los ojos y responde con una gran sonrisa.

-No.-Recibe un golpe en la cabeza, realmente un golpe débil pero mira al austriaco que le dedica una sonrisa.

-Sabía que dirías eso.-murmura resignándose. -Pero no te perdonare tan fácilmente el que dieras detalles de nuestra vida privada, especialmente ESE detalle.-Le dice mientras camina por el pasillo, con la intención de irse de una vez a su casa, con el prusiano colgado de su hombro.

-Te hare cambiar de opinión más tarde.-le susurra él al oído.

-Se que lo harás.-

Fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Final jodidamente anti climático ahahaha 8D pero Austria es... complicado xD y pru... es pru... no tengo nada que agregar disfruten San Valentín, o lo que queda de él! Bye.


End file.
